A Nightmare or a Horrible Reality?
by JeT'aimeFrance
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are being chased... by what? They didn't know... Could this be real? Or is Lovino just dreaming this? Human names used... Contains a little bit of 2p!Italy


**Heeeeeeeeey guys~! This is (another) fanfiction that I wrote for my English assignment... My teacher seriously does not care that I do this XD well anyway... Hetalia and the characters do NOT belong to me ( sadly : ) they belong to ****Hidekaz Himaruya (such a brilliant man ;u; ) well anyway... enjoy~!**

* * *

A piercing scream broke the stillness of the night. It belonged to my brother, who I was currently taking an arrow that was stuck in his leg out. I clamp one of my hands over his mouth. "Feli I know it hurts but you have to let me take it out! It could get infected if I don't bandage it!" I hiss at him trying to be as quiet as I could in case they were still nearby. "L-Lovi! I-it hurts," he whimpers gripping the front of my shirt in his hands. I kiss the top of his head and say soothing words to try and distract him from the pain. He relaxes a little. "I'm going to pull it out ok? 1… 2… 3!" with that I tug the arrow out in one go. He screams again but this time it's muffled by my hand. I wrap the wound with some strips of cloth and pull him close to my chest as sobs wrack his body. "Shhh… It's ok Feli… I've got you, you're ok" I say calmingly stroking his hair. We stay like that for a while before getting up and starting to walk back to our cottage in the forest outside of town.

Now you're probably wondering who my brother and I are and who 'they' are… right? Well I am Lovino Vargas and my brother is Feliciano Vargas. We are 10 year old twins. I have brown hair and browny-green eyes. My brother also has brown hair (but a few shades lighter than mine) and golden brown eyes. As for whom 'they' are? Well we have no idea. All we know is they are dangerous and they're after us.

We keep walking for a little bit more until we reach our cottage in the secluded part of the forest. I walk slowly and carefully while Feliciano limps behind me. Not knowing where or when the next attack will be is very nerve wracking and scary. We try to make as little noise as possible, jumping every time either of us steps on a twig. Eventually we make it home. I go on ahead a little to look around for any signs of danger, when I give the all clear Feliciano scuttles over to me and we go inside. I tell Feli to open our safe and take out all the money while I quickly grab a bag and put some clothes in it. When we meet back up again there is a knock at the door. We both freeze and look at each other with frightened looks. "W-we have to go around the b-back ok…?" I whisper to Feliciano.

"O-ok Lovi…" he whispers back. I can tell he's trying to be brave for my sake and give him a reassuring smile.

We quickly and quietly make our way to the back door, keeping to the shadows and away from the windows. Each time the floor boards creak I pray to all the gods that whoever was outside didn't hear it. Eventually we get to the back door. As Feliciano was about to open the door I grab his hand away. He looks at me, confusing showing on his face. I just look at him and start to make my way over to one of the windows, he follows still obviously wanting an explanation. I crouch down and peer over the edge out into the night. There are beams of light outside. They're probably from torches or something. One of them flashes over at the window and I quickly duck down. "Feli… don't panic… but they're out there" I say quietly. He looks at me a little panicked. "H-how did they find us so quickly!?" Feliciano starts to hyperventilate. I grab his shoulders and try to calm him down. "I don't know… we just need to stay calm… breathe in… breathe out…"

He starts to calm down, which I am thankful for.

Feliciano and I stay there for about an hour before the lights disappear. "Hey Feli… I think they left!" I whisper happily. When he doesn't answer I look back at him. He's different. He now has dark pinky brown hair and dark pink eyes. He looks at me, an unnerving smile creeping onto his face. "Really~? Are you sure they're gone~?" He asks me with a weird voice. I back away from him a little in fright. "F-Feli? Feli what's wrong? Why do you sound different? Are you ok?" I ask nervously.  
"Oh I'm fine~ You won't be though~!" He says as his eyes flash pink and a huge disturbing grin spreads across his face. I see something silver in his hand, a knife I think. "Feli…? What are you doing!? You're scaring me!" I say cowering away from him. He doesn't answer. He just lunges forwards, the object aimed straight for my chest. I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain. It never comes. After about a minute I slowly open one of my eyes, then the other as I take in my surroundings. I look around confused for a second… then it all clicked. I wasn't in the cottage … I was in my room… my real room… that's when I realised… it was all a dream, a twisted nightmare.

* * *

**So yeah... hope you liked it... :S review and tell me how to make my writing better please? **


End file.
